


Better than an Imaginary Friend

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Following a gift, little Jack gets a new friend.





	Better than an Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This is based on the 2017 John Lewis Christmas Advert.

Toto frowned as he heard another thud from upstairs. It was a rare weekend off from the F1 circus and despite having a sponsor event, the Austrian had bailed, needing some time at home with his family. However, Susie had flown to the UK for a Dare to be Different event, so he was left looking after their five-year-old son.

He’d put Jack to bed nearly three hours ago and it was approaching Toto’s bed time but for the past hour there had been weird rumbling noises from upstairs. At first, he’d sworn it was just the house creaking but then it started to sound like banging and footsteps. He even thought he’d heard Jack laughing but he couldn’t be. He’d read the boy a story and he was asleep when Toto left the room.

The Austrian sighed. Despite being tall and scary according to Lewis, Toto had done the manliest thing he could think of, and texted his neighbour.

_Sebastian could you please come over a moment? I think I’m hearing things -  T_

It didn’t take long for a reply to come through.

_I’m busy! Is it really that important? – S_

For the fact Toto didn’t feel very safe in his own home right now he had no shame in telling Sebastian that he needed his company.

_Bring Kimi with you. I’m scared – T_

_We’ll be right over you wimp. – S_

Five minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Toto quickly opened it and ushered Kimi and Sebastian inside. “Thank you for coming.” He said, looking anxious.

“So, what’s the problem?” Sebastian asked, moving to sit on the sofa. He’d been Susie and Toto’s neighbour for years and it was rare they asked him for anything.

“There are weird noises. I swear I heard Jack laughing and then footsteps.” He explained. “I also heard the sound of electrics like Jack was playing his Scalextric.”

“So, you went and checked on him?” Kimi enquired, making himself comfortable next to his boyfriend.

“Ummm… no…”

“Why not?” The Finn raised an eyebrow.

Toto swallowed. “I was scared there might be someone upstairs…”

Sebastian rolled your eyes. “I swear it’ll be nothing Toto. You’re probably just hearing things.” He told him, doubtful that there would be anyone upstairs.

*

Unaware of his Father’s dilemma, Jack was sitting on his bedroom floor, playing with Moz. Since getting a new nightlight for his birthday he’d had a new friend to play with. Moz appeared when the light was off and Jack loved to play with him.

The two were sitting playing Scaeltrix, racing the mini Mercedes around the track when Jack yawned. Moz gently tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the bed, knowing the young boy should sleep but Jack shook his head. “No! Want to play with you!” He said, getting to his feet and throwing himself into his arms for a cuddle.

Moz made a happy squeal and kissed Jack’s head. Cuddling the boy happily.

There moment was soon disturbed by the sound of footsteps and Moz jumped up, tucking Jack into bed before hiding under the bed.

“I’m telling you Toto, there is nothing going on.” Jack heard Sebastian say followed by the door opening.

The two men looked into the room to see Jack sound asleep in his bed, cuddling his toy wolf happily. “Oh…” Toto nodded. “Well thank you…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shut the door again before leading the Austrian back downstairs.

“That was close.” Jack whispered as he crawled back out of bed and tugged on Moz’s hand. “Race two?” He asked him.

The monster nodded eagerly.

*

Sebastian and Kimi stayed to have a drink with Toto, just till the man calmed down. However, just before heading home Kimi popped upstairs to use the bathroom but before heading back down he quietly poked his head into Jack’s room.

The sight that met him brought a smile to his face. Jack was sitting in Moz’s lap, playing his Scalextric happily but the little boy jumped when he saw Kimi. “Uncle Kimi!” He gasped, hoping the man couldn’t see his friendly monster. Susie could but not Toto and he wasn’t sure about anyone else.

“Hello.” He smiled. “I see you’ve made a friend.” He said gently, waving at Moz.

“You know Moz?” Jack asked, frowning.

Kimi smiled. “He was my bedtime monster when I was a little boy.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “He’s lovely, isn’t he?”

“He is.” Kimi nodded. “But you little man, need to sleep.” He said gently. “Isn’t that right Moz?”

The monster smiled and picked Jack up warmly and carried him over to his bed, tucking him in and giving his head a kiss.

“See you tomorrow.” Jack yawned, snuggling into his duvet.

Moz nodded and turned to face Kimi, opening his arms out for a hug. The Finn looked unsure at first but slowly came into the hug, closing his eyes and thinking of his childhood. “Take good care of Jack.” He whispered. “And keep winding up Toto with the noises….”

Moz squeezed Kimi’s shoulder and winked. Knowing he could have some fun with Jack’s Dad.


End file.
